Happy Valentine
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zum Valentinstag.


Disc: Alle Rechte liegen bei den Filmemachern. Mir gehört überhaupt nichts davon, außer vielleicht die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und ich bekomme auch kein Geld hierfür.  
  
Happy Valentine by Yury Julian  
  
Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern, die sie verschränkt im Schoß behielt. Gleich würde sie die Ergebnisse der Tests mitgeteilt bekommen. Nicht nur sie war aufgeregt, sondern auch das kleine Leben in ihr. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte liebevoll über die Rundung ihres Bauches und fühlte die Bewegungen des Kindes. Gleich werde ich erfahren was du bist, dachte sie. Eigentlich wollte sie auch bei diesem Kind erst bei der Geburt überrascht werden, ob es sich um einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen handelte, wie bei ihren Töchtern, doch der Verdacht den sie seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft hegte, musste aus dem Weg geräumt werden.  
  
Sie erschrak als ihre Ärztin das Sprechzimmer betrat. „Hallo.", lächelte die andere Frau sie fröhlich an. In der linken Hand trug sie die Dokumente um die es heute gehen würde. „Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte diese, nachdem sie Platz genommen und die Dokumentenmappe vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
  
„Sehr gut.", lächelte die rothaarige werdende Mutter. „Besser als bei meinen früheren Schwangerschaften."  
  
„Dann sollten wir wohl lieber schnell zu ihren Ergebnissen kommen.", schlug die Medizinerin sogleich vor. Kristin war dies nur recht.  
  
„Welchen der Tests wollen sie denn als erstes wissen?"  
  
Eine schwierige Frage, doch sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Was für eine Rolle spielte es, welches Ergebnis sie zuerst erfuhr. „Kann ich es selbst ansehen?", fragte sie und hielt die Hand hin, damit sie die Unterlagen einsehen konnte.  
  
„Natürlich. Wie sind ja beide Mediziner, da verstehen sie auch was hier drinnen steht." Die Ärztin reichte die Dokumente ihrer Patientin.  
  
Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete Kristin die Mappe. Ihr Blick fand auf dem obersten Blatt sofort das Resultat. Innerlich machte sie Luftsprünge. Sie würde endlich einen Sohn bekommen. Bevor sie sich jedoch richtig darüber freuen konnte musste sie sich noch die Ergebnisse des zweiten Tests ansehen. Ihr ungeborenes Kind wurde aktiver. Langsam blätterte sie zu dem anderen Formblatt. Negativ! Ein Stich ging durch ihre Eingeweide. Sie hatte es geahnt. Mehrmals hatte Kristin darüber nachgedacht was sie in eben diesem Fall tun wollte. Was das Richtige war. Sie bezweifelte allerdings, dass sie die Kraft dazu aufbringen würde.  
  
********  
  
Die letzten Tage waren eine Qual für sie gewesen. Ständig vergoß die rothaarige Frau bittere Tränen, ihre Kinder waren vollkommen verwirrt über den Zustand ihrer Mutter und wussten nicht, was mit ihr los war. Eigentlich sollte sie um des Kindes Willen in ihrem Leib jeden Stress vermeiden, aber sie hatte es ihm sagen müssen. Hatte ihm von der Affäre auf der Wissenschaftlerkonferenz gebeichtet. Seither sahen seine Augen mit Hass und Schmerz auf das werdende Leben im Körper seiner Frau. Ein anderer schenkte ihr den Sohn, den er niemals hatte aber sich sehnlichst wünschte.  
  
Als sie die Nummer wählte, zitterten ihre Finger. Die Nervosität in ihr stieg noch mehr, als das Freizeichen am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang. Nach dem dritten Läuten war eine sanfte Männerstimme.  
  
„Hallo? Hier ist Kristin Westphalen, wir haben uns auf der Konferenz in New York getroffen."  
  
Eine kurze Pause, dann schien der Mann zu wissen, wer am Telefon war. „Ah, ja natürlich. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er freundlich im privaten Plauderton als würden die zwei nach langer Zeit wie gute Freunde wieder Kontakt zueinander aufnehmen.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt rufe ich nicht an um eine Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen."  
  
„Nicht? Warum denn?"  
  
„Ich werde gleich darauf eingehen. Es fällt mir schwer, aber du bist einer meiner letzten Auswege." Der Angerufene unterbrach sie nicht, sondern ließ ihr die Zeit um sich zu sammeln. „Kurz nach der Konferenz wurde ich schwanger und seit einigen Tagen weiß ich, dass das Kind nicht von meinem Mann ist." Nun war es raus. Um den wahren Vater aber keine Gelegenheit zum Widerspruch zu geben fuhr sie schnell und sichtlich sicherer fort. „Mein Mann verlangt, dass ich das Kind sofort nach der Geburt zur Adoption frei gebe oder er wird mich mitsamt unserer Töchter verlassen. Er hält mir das Messer regelrecht an die Brust. Ich will mein Baby nicht an Leute geben, bei denen ich noch nicht einmal weiß wer oder wie sie sind. Meine Töchter will ich aber genauso wenig verlieren."  
  
„Also soll ich das Baby zu mir nehmen.", antwortete der Mann trocken. Da sie sein Gesicht durch das Telefon nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie nur erahnen wie er die Nachricht aufnahm.  
  
„Es wird ein Junge.", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme. „Er soll zumindest bei einem Elternteil aufwachsen, wenn schon ich ihn nicht haben kann. Würdest du ihn zu dir nehmen? Ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass mein Sohn unter Fremden aufwächst, ohne zu wissen wer seine Eltern sind. Wo er herkommt und warum man in weggeben hat. Du könntest es ihm eines Tages alles erzählen. Dafür sorgen, dass er kein schlechtes Bild von seinen Eltern bekommt, von seiner Mutter, die ihn wirklich über alles liebt."  
  
Kristin hörte ihren Liebhaber schwer seufzen.  
  
„Das ist keine leichte Entscheidung. Du wirst sicherlich sofort eine Antwort haben wollen."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was da auf mich zu kommt und wie sehr sich mein Leben verändern wird, doch ich werde das Kind zu mir nehmen."  
  
Kristins Ängste fielen wie Blei von ihr ab. „Vielen, vielen Dank."  
  
„Aber", ging es mit nachdrücklicher Stimme weiter. „nur wenn es wirklich mein Sohn ist, den du erwartest. Ich werde selbst einen Vaterschaftstest durchführen lassen. Sollte es nicht mein Kind sein, bekommst du ihn umgehend zurück."  
  
„Natürlich, das ist dein Recht. Ich danke dir vielmals." Ihr Sohn würde bei seinem Vater aufwachsen und sie wusste somit immer wo sie ihn finden konnte.  
  
Zwei Tage vor der Geburt erhielt sie eine Nachricht von der Ankunft ihres ehemaligen Liebhabers in der Stadt. Er würde das Kind nach der Geburt, sofern es gesund war, mitnehmen. Kristin hatte ihn nur kurz kennengelernt und hoffte sehr, dass der Vater ihres Sohnes auch wirklich der liebevolle Vater sein würde, den sie ihn ihm vermutete.  
  
Sie durfte ihr Kind keine zwei Minuten in den Armen halten. Ihr Mann hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es schnellstmöglich von ihr getrennt wurde. Niemals vergass sie die blauen Augen und die Schönheit ihres Babys.  
  
********  
  
Kristin saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich ihres Wohnzimmers und ging in Gedanken ihre Erinnerungen an ihren kleinen Sohn durch. Vor ihr lagen die wenigen Bilder, die sie Monate nach der Geburt unverhofft vom Vater des Sohnes erhalten hatte. In dem kurzen Brief hatte noch gestanden, dass dieser ebenfalls nun verheiratet war und seine Frau das Baby abgöttisch liebte. Der Kleine würde in einer harmonischen Familie aufwachsen, sie brauchte sich also keine Sorgen zu machen. Zu gerne hätte sie den Säugling von den Bildern in den eigenen Armen gehalten. Den kleinen Jungen von fünf Jahren in dem viel zu großen Pullover geknuddelt oder dem zwölfjährigen bei seinen Hausaufgaben geholfen.  
  
Sie legte die Fotos fein säuberlich in eine kleine Schachtel. In dem Schrank waren noch andere. Nur Nathan Bridger gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu. Lächelnd legte sie diese auf die Seite. Darwin der mit Lucas um einen Schwamm ring schon eher.  
  
Seit sie nicht mehr auf der seaQuest war sind die Briefe immer kürzer und seltener gekommen, dabei interessierte es sie so sehr wie es ihm ging und was er den ganzen Tag tat. Von sich aus würde er wohl nicht kommen.  
  
Dr Westphalen harderte eine lange Zeit mit sich bis sie dennoch zum Vidphon ging und die Nummer der seaQuest wählte. O'Neill verband sie ohne Fragen mit dem Anschluß in Lucas' Kabine. Wahrscheinlich dachte er es ging nur um etwas wissenschaftliches. Alle bis auf Nathan würden das denken. Sie hatte versuchte eine richtig mütterliche Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn aufzubauen, doch er sträubte sich dagegen, sobald er einmal bemerkt hatte, was sie da tat. War es ihm so unangenehm gewesen? Sie war doch schließlich seine Mutter! Wie sehr hatte sie sich damals gefreut als unter dem üblichen immer mal wieder eintreffenden Briefen seines Vaters mit Bildern ihres Sohnes plötzlich einer von ihm war. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, wie er den Brief von seinem Dad wieder aus der Post gefischt hatte und seinen heimlich mit dazu legte. In ihren Augen sammelten sich damals Tränen der Rührung über den netten Brief ihres einzigsten Sohnes.  
  
Während ihrer Zeit als wissenschaftliche Leiterin auf dem Flottenschiff der UEO träumte sie jede Minute davon Lucas würde zu ihr kommen und sie Mum nennen, ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte und sie brauchte. Leider geschah gar nichts davon. Der Teenager war zwar ständig bei ihr, doch nannte sie Doctor und redete sie mit Sie an. Nichts war von der Vertrautheit zu spüren, die er ihr in seinen Briefen von früher entgegengebracht hatte und dies auch heute teilweise noch getan hatte. Nur niemals von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Nathan kam viel besser zu ihm durch. Nur warum?  
  
„Ja?", fragte ein mürrisch aussehender Mann, dessen Abbild nun auf dem Bildschirm ihres Vidphones erschien. Das musste Lucas' Zimmergenosse Tony sein. So wie er aussah, hatte er bis eben noch geschlafen gehabt.  
  
„Hallo, tut mir leid, wenn ich sie gestört habe. Ich würde ganz gerne mit Lucas Wolenczak sprechen."  
  
„Der ist gerade nicht hier. Ich sag ihm er soll sie zurückrufen, Lady. Nummer und Name?"  
  
Sie musste den guten Mann ordentlich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt haben. Er schien ziemlich sauer über ihre Störung zu sein. Kristin bezweifelte jedoch stark, dass Lucas wirklich zurück rufen würde. Bisher hatte er das nie getan, es sei denn er brauchte selbst etwas.  
  
Seufzend ging sie vom Vidphon wieder zu den Bildern. Obwohl sie ihn ja nur kurz wirklich kennengelernt hatte, fehlte er ihr sehr. Eigentlich könnte sie auch Nathan um Hilfe bitten. Wenn er zu Lucas gehen und ihm sagen würde er sollte sie anrufen, dann würde er es tun. Doch dabei würde sie sich ziemlich erbärmlich vorkommen. Es ist ihr Sohn und sie brauchte jemanden der in keiner sonderlichen Blutsverwandtschaft stand um mit ihm zu sprechen. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn sie es am Abend noch einmal versuchte. Irgendwann würde Lucas schon noch auftauchen. Bis dahin würde sie sich in Gedanken bereits ausmalen, was sie alles mit ihm unternehmen könnte, sollte er wirklich ihre Einladung für ein paar Tage zu ihr zu kommen annehmen.  
  
********  
  
Seit zwei Wochen versuchte sie vergeblich Lucas zu erreichen. Schrieb ihm Briefe, E-Mails und rief ständig an. Immer wenn sie Glück hatte und er den Anruf entgegen nahm, hieß es er hätte zu tun und müsste sofort weg. Er ließ ihr noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit etwas zu sagen, sondern beendete sogleich die Verbindung. Was war nur aus dem Lucas, den sie auf der seaQuest kennen gelernt hatte, geschehen?  
  
Kristin machte sich gerade ihren Kaffe als sie hörte, wie der Briefträger ihr die Post brachte. Sie wartete einen kurzen Augenblick mit der warmen Tasse in den Händen, bis er beim nächsten Haus war ehe sie hinaus ging und ihre Briefe herein holte. Zwei waren von ihren Töchtern, die ihr einen schönen Valentinstag wünschten. Leider nur erneut kein Brief von Lucas. Als sie am gestrigen Abend nochmals versucht hatte ihn anzurufen, hieß es er sei gerade auf Landurlaub, nur eine kleine Notbesatzung sei noch an Bord. Niemand wusste wo er in dieser Zeit zu erreichen war.  
  
Die ehemalige wissenschaftliche Leiterin der seaQuest nahm sich zwei Toastscheiben und aß diese tief in Gedanken versunken, bevor sie unter die Dusche verschwinden wollte. Sie hatte für die Universität noch einiges zu erledigen, das würde ihren Tag füllen. So konnte sie sich wenigstens von ihren Überlegungen und Zweifeln befreien.  
  
Als sich frisch geduscht und angezogen die Treppe hinunterging bemerkte sie im Vorbeigehen an der Küche eine große langstielige rote Rose die dort stand. Verwundert sah sie sich um. „Hallo?", fragte Kristin, da sie niemanden sehen konnte.  
  
„Hallo!" Plötzlich stand Lucas in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. „Mit mir hättest du jetzt sicherlich nicht gerechnet, richtig?", fragte er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.  
  
Kristin schlug ihre rechte Hand vor den Mund vor Verwunderung, dann umarmte sie Lucas herzlich. „Das hast du alles mit Absicht gemacht. Mich hängen lassen, als sei ich dir lästig.", warf sie ihm vor.  
  
„Ganz ehrlich, ja. Ich musste doch dafür sorgen, dass die Überraschung perfekt wird. Aber Bridgers werde ich mal ganz schnell zerstören in dem ich dir sage, dass du dich am besten nicht zu gut anziehst, wenn er kommt. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau was er vorhat, aber es scheint etwas zu sein, wo man schnell schmutzig werden könnte."  
  
Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah den Teenager fragend an. „Nathan denkt auch noch an mich?"  
  
Das Computergenie steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Klar, der redet seit Wochen von nichts anderem mehr. Wollte von mir wissen ob ich eine Ahnung habe was dir so alles gefällt, wovon du träumst und lauter solcher Sachen."  
  
„Also kommt da heute noch etwas?", fragte sie ihn, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.  
  
„Mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit."  
  
„Was hast du vor?" Kristin sah ihm in die blauen Augen.  
  
„Ich werde meinen Landurlaub hier verbringen. Diese Bettelbriefe waren eindeutig. Außerdem kann ich nicht ständig Bridger auf der Tasche liegen, der wird die nächsten Tage hier wahrscheinlich ständig ein und aus gehen, wie ich ihn kenne. Falls dir aber meine Blumen nicht gefallen haben, kann ich nachher unterwegs gerne noch ein paar Pralinen kaufen gehen."  
  
Kristin musste lächeln. „Die Blumen? Das ist nur eine einzige."  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe da was gut versteckt. Verschenke doch nicht nur eine einzige."  
  
„Nun machst du mich aber neugierig."  
  
„Ich wollte dir den Strauß persönlich geben, doch oben rauschte das Wasser und von drinnen hörte ich jemanden so schief singen, da hielt ich es für angebrachter sie in deinem Schlafzimmer zu legen."  
  
Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm. „Ich singe überhaupt nicht schief." Lucas grinste nur. Dr Westphalen stand auf und ging nach oben um zu sehen, was ihr Sohn meinte. Tatsächlich. Auf ihrem Bett lag ein großer Blumenstrauß mit Rosen in allen Farben und Formen. Eine kleine Karte hing daran, mit einem handschriftlichen Gruß: In ewiger Liebe, dein Sohn Lucas. Sie war sichtlich zu Tränen gerührt. Nach seinem kleinen Versteckspiel hatte sie dies nicht mehr für möglich gehalten und er würde zudem noch seinen Landurlaub bei ihr verbringen. Wie oft hatte sie sich dies gewünscht?  
  
„Das mit den Pralinen kann ich dann also sein lassen?", fragte das Computergenie lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt.  
  
„Ja, das kannst du." Kristin wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und umarmte Lucas nochmals herzlich. „Und ich wollte den Valentinstag mit Arbeit verbringen."  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: Die Sache mit Westphälen könnte ja Lucas' Mutter sein ist mir die letzte Woche ständig im Kopf rumgeschwirrt. Der Ausgang mit Valentin kam mir gestern Abend. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es ist noch recht offen und wenn es eine Fortsetzung geben sollte, dann in eigener Form. Nun muss ich aber auch langsam anfangen zu lernen, es wird daher bald auch weniger Updates geben. 


End file.
